


Destined

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it's mostly the same as canon but with soulmates added in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko’s first indication that Kagami is his soulmate is the fact that his tattoo is in English. 
~Soulmate AU where the first thoughts you have when you first meet your soulmate are tattooed on their body~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never delved too far into soulmate AUs but I quite like them, and I particularly like this one. So here's my first (shitty) attempt at it. 
> 
> I hope this isn't too awkwardly written. I tried to cover the first five episodes of the anime without actually copying all the dialogue word for word because that would be unnecessary. So it's a little...idk. I'm not quite happy with it. But my friend said the story is good so I'm posting it anyway.

Kuroko’s first indication that Kagami is his soulmate is the fact that his tattoo is in English.

 

As if printed directly onto his skin, the words scrawled somewhat messily over his hip read ‘ _Wait he’s from this miracle team? He doesn’t look that strong. But he’s kind of small and cute. Ah shit, stop thinking that_.’ He’d spent all his middle school years studying extra English after school just so he’d be able to read it. He’d always thought maybe his soulmate was someone foreign. But the moment he’d met Kagami. Well, it’s quite obvious who the thoughts belong to.

 

Kuroko keeps quiet through their game at the street court. He wonders where Kagami’s tattoo is on his body. Kuroko’s is written along his left hip, so it’s always been easy to keep hidden. He’s kind of glad for that right now. He doesn’t want Kagami to see the tattoo and treat him differently because of it.

 

Kuroko gasps silently as Kagami grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him up. He’s definitely strong, like Kuroko had originally thought when they first saw each other. Kuroko might even have been scared of him if he didn’t already feel so close to him.

 

“I wanted to see how good you are for myself,” Kuroko says in response to Kagami’s yelling. The taller boy puts him back down and lightly smacks his forehead with his palm.

 

When he walks off saying “I’m not interested in the weak”, Kuroko feels a slight pang in his heart. He wants to show Kagami his tattoo, to say ‘Hey look, we’re soulmates! You’re the love of my life!’, but he doesn’t. It’s not the right time yet.

 

“Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball.” Kuroko stares at him, waiting for him to finish. “You have no talent for it.”

 

Kagami turns and starts to walk off. “I don’t accept that,” Kuroko calls out. Kagami stops and looks back at him, and Kuroko says his own opinion. “I’m not like you. I’m a shadow.”

 

Kagami stares at him for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but whatever. I’m going. Keep going to practice if you want, it’s not going to change anything.”

 

Kuroko can’t help but smile a little. Oh, Kagami will change his attitude. And Kuroko can’t wait for it.

 

* * *

 

He finally tells Kagami the night before the practice game with Kaijou.

 

Kagami had seemed impressed with him when they played the practice game against the second years. He seems to respect Kuroko a little more now at least. Though he’s still a bit… _rough_. Not that Kuroko minds. He knows Kagami will warm up to him in the future. Especially after this.

 

They’re at Maji Burger again, though this time they actually went together, rather than the past two times where Kagami sat down at Kuroko’s table without realising he was there.

 

“So, what did you think of Kise-kun?” Kuroko asks as they’re sitting down at what has maybe already become their usual table.

 

Kagami laughs. “I’m so excited to play against him. Guys like that really get me going.”

 

Kuroko smiles. “I am also excited. I’m looking forward to seeing how our teams work together as well.” He pauses for a moment as Kagami starts eating. “So, Kagami-kun. I have something to show you.”

 

“Yeah?” Kagami says through a mouthful of burger. Kuroko stands up and starts to push down his pants. “What the hell are you doing!?” Kagami hisses.

 

Kuroko smiles at him. “Relax.” He pulls down the waistband enough to show off his hipbone, where the messy English words are present on his skin. “Is this you?” he asks.

 

Kagami gapes at the words for a moment, then he finally looks up at Kuroko’s face. “You- So, so this is you?” He swivels around in his chair and lifts up the back of his shirt. Across his back is written in neat kana, ‘ _He seems strong, perhaps he’s the one I’ve been looking for_.’

 

“Yes, that’s me,” Kuroko smiles. He fixes his clothes and sits back down.

 

“So you’re- you’re my-”

 

“Are you upset with me?” Kuroko asks.

 

“No, I’m just a little surprised.”

 

“Is it because I’m a boy?”

 

“What? No, I’m bi, I don’t care that you’re a guy. I’m just. I dunno, you’re not what I expected,” Kagami says.

 

“So you think I’m cute?” Kuroko changes the subject, thinking of the words printed on his hip.

 

Kagami blushes bright red. “Shut up!”

 

“That’s sweet, Kagami-kun.”

 

“ _Shut up_! Oh my god.” He hides his face in his hands. Then he looks up, confused. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You’ve known since we met, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes. But I didn’t want you to think differently of me because of this. I wanted to know your true opinion of me first.”

 

Kagami blushes again. “Uh, sorry that I said what I said at the street court. I just-”

 

“It’s fine, Kagami-kun. Anyway, I thought I should tell you. How do you feel, knowing this?” Kuroko asks. He’s tapping his foot slightly with nerves.

 

“I- I don’t know. I’m kinda surprised. But…” Kagami coughs. “I mean, you _are_ cute. So. I’m willing to. You know. Hang out and stuff.”

 

“‘And stuff’?” Kuroko asks with a raised brow.

 

“Well you know, get to know each other! Isn’t that what you want!?”

 

Kuroko laughs softly. “Yes, it is.”

 

“Um, sorry you have such a crappy tattoo,” Kagami mumbles. “It’s all messy, and I even swore on it.”

 

Kuroko smiles at him. “It’s okay. I like it.”

 

Kagami stares at him, blushing for a moment. Kuroko looks down at his half uneaten food.

 

“You should take the rest of those home,” he says, “We need to get a decent amount of rest tonight for our game tomorrow.”

 

“R-Right. Playing against Kise.”

 

He gets a bag for the uneaten burgers, and the pair walk out together. They walk for a little while together, until they have to split up to go to their own homes.

 

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun. Make sure you rest.”

 

“You sound like my mother,” Kagami mumbles.

 

“A little different. Your destined partner,” Kuroko says softly, a small smile on his lips.

 

Kagami blushes furiously at that. “Y-Yeah. Um, well, goodnight, Kuroko. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Kuroko can’t hold off the ridiculous smile on his face as he walks home.

 

* * *

 

The game is a bit of a mess. Kise smacking Kuroko in the face certainly hadn’t been anticipated. He feels dizzy, and as he gets up he feels blood dripping down over his eye. His head is throbbing painfully.

 

“Kuroko! Are you okay?” Kagami asks as he reaches him.

 

Kuroko doesn’t remember much then. He wakes up on the bench with bandages over the wound on his forehead. But he gets back up, because he has to, he promised Kagami they’d defeat Kise together, and he _wants_ to play. When they win, Kuroko feels a little bad when he sees Kise crying. Kise might be kind of annoying, but they were friends, and Kise really is sweet. Kuroko doesn’t want to see him upset. But he thinks a small loss will be good for him. He knows from experience what happens when someone wins too much. Then, after the restaurant that Kuroko somewhat regrets going to, he and Kise head to the nearby park.

 

When Kise says that Kagami will abandon him one day, Kuroko stares at him, unable to speak. Kagami wouldn’t leave him right? They’re soulmates. Kise just doesn’t know that. If he knew, he wouldn’t have said it.

 

And then suddenly Kagami is knocking Kuroko in the back.

 

“Hey,” he says, giving Kise a careful look.

 

“Were you listening in?” Kise asks. His features are a little strained.

 

“Of course I was! What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for!?”

 

As they start talking (arguing?) Kuroko sees the bullies gathering on the court next to them, and rushes off to help. He doesn’t hear Kagami’s words to Kise, where he tells him he’s Kuroko’s soulmate, and that he’s not going to abandon him in any way.

 

After a small game together, Kise parts from them, and Kuroko is left thinking about what he said earlier.

 

“Kagami-kun, did you hear my conversation with Kise-kun?” he asks, not looking at the taller boy.

 

“About us parting ways? He’s wrong of course. You said I’m a light, that you’re a shadow. Your style is to stand by the light, so.” Kagami gives him a gentle smile. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

 

Kuroko smiles at him. “That’s good to hear.”

 

“Oh, by the way, Riko said something about putting you in a Boston crab hold when she finds you.”

 

Kuroko blinks. “I don’t know what that is but it doesn’t sound pleasant.”

 

“Yeah. Let’s maybe, uh, walk home on our own.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not making this up to be alone with me?” Kuroko asks, smiling.

 

Kagami blushes. “N-No! Really, I couldn’t make this up. I have no idea what the hell a Boston crab hold is either.”

 

“Well, I appreciate your protectiveness,” Kuroko says.

 

Kagami is still blushing. “Yeah… Well you’re my- my soulmate right?” He seemed to have difficulty saying this. “We have to look out for each other.”

 

“So you’re warming up to the idea?”

 

“Y-Yeah. I guess.” Brows furrowing, he looks away. “I mean you _are_ cute, so…”

 

Kuroko smiles. He’s looking forward to this school year. Going up against, and hopefully beating, the rest of the Generation of Miracles will be so much better with someone special by his side.

 

And a year later, after they’ve won the Winter Cup and they’re lying in Kagami’s bed, naked and satisfied, Kagami leans down and presses a kiss to the messy scrawl on Kuroko’s hip.

 

“I’m glad we met,” he says, looking up into big blue eyes.

 

Kuroko smiles and runs his fingers through Kagami’s damp hair. “Me too. I love you.”

 

Kagami blushes and presses his face against Kuroko’s stomach, whining softly. “ _I love you too_ ,” he says.

 

Kuroko laughs and tugs him up to pull him in for a kiss. “ _We won_ ,” he whispers, and maybe he doesn’t just mean the Winter Cup.

 

Kagami smiles. “Yeah. We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> *falls over* I'm sorry this fic is a mess. I TRIED. 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know in the comments so I can feel like less of the loser that I most definitely am.


End file.
